Powerpuff Girls Z! Blackberry the Purple Powerpuff
by KISSmeBecca
Summary: This is my first Story!If summary isn't good, sorry! Haino Yumi has just moved to Tokyo, Japan from Kyoto, Japan. Her idea of a welcome present wasn't what she expected! What suprises await this emo/gothic girl? Please R&R! -ON HOLD-
1. First Day on the Job

Hiya! Kara, here! This is my first fanfiction! ^^ if it sucks, then sorry…. Oh! This takes place AFTER Him is defeated…. So, how is this story possible? IT'S A PLACE CALLED MEH MIND! sorry…..

Yumi: Oh, just get on with it….

Miyako: Yumi-san! That's not nice!

Yumi: um…. Miyako-chan…. I haven't met u or the others yet.

Miyako: oh. Well, then I'll leave until you do! Bye! *leaves*

Me: Ok….. Any way, on with da story! I don't own any characters except Haino Yumi! This takes place after Him's defeated, so then I can give my own story plot line! ^^ Please enjoy! =D

I had just moved to Tokyo from Kyoto. My parents were rich and owned different companies. We had moved to Tokyo just in time for the last week of school. Today was Sunday, so I didn't have school. I had something worse; work. Yes, I had work. It was my mother's day care center. I walked into Rae's of Sunshine Child Care. When I did, one of the employees looked at me as if I were her savior.

"Thank goodness you're here, Yumi-san! Mari-chan won't stop her crying. I've tried everything I could think of!" said Kiko.

"Did you try singing a song?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she replied.

"Here, I'll try." I said, getting a toy guitar for a prop. I walked to Mari and began to sing a song that usually worked for little kids.

I was right, too. Mari had stopped crying and closed her eyes. She smiled at the tune of the song, like she had heard of the song before.

When I finished singing, I looked at the clock and it was time for recess. "Ok, everyone. Let's go outside to play!"

Soon, the kids filed in a line like they were supposed to. They were talking a lot, so it was pretty loud. I opened the door and the first kid, Riku, ran out of the door and went straight to the slide. Mari was the last one to walk out of the classroom. She had a doll in her hand and a guitar in the other. The doll had a black head mic and a silvery, sparkling dress.

30 minutes past and it was time for snack. "Ok, time for snack! Today we're having cookies and milk." said Ishi, a worker. He opened the door and let the children go inside.

I was waiting for all the kids to go inside, making me the last one. I noticed Mari was still playing with her doll in the sandbox. "Hey, Mari. It's time for snack."

She looked over at me and smiled. "Ok, Yumi-san!" She then looked up at the sky. She suddenly looked scared.

I had to look, too. A bright white light was heading toward Mari! I ran over to her and covered Mari from the light. I was expecting it to hurt, but instead it felt nice and warm. I then was doing some sort of dance routine. I didn't even dance! "Singing Blackberry!" I shouted and posed. I looked at the outfit I was wearing; a purple leotard, a purple skirt with a black boarder, purple shoes, a dark grey vest, purple chocker and black fingerless gloves, and dark grey leggings. "What on Earth?" I felt something on my head; it was a head mic.

"Wow, that was cool, Yumi-san! Could you teach me how to do that?" said Mari.

"Umm… I don't think you'll be able to… I don't even know how this happened!" I told her.

"Hey, wait a second! You look like one of the Powerpuff Girls Z!" she said. Mari smiled even brighter.

"Ummm…. Who are they?" I asked her.

"You don't know who they are! I gotta get you up to date, Yumi-san!" she gasped.

"I just moved here yesterday." I muttered.

"Ok, the Powerpuff Girls Z are three girls who have super powers and fight crime! They can fly, too!" she said. Mari explain them like a number-one-fan would. Something told me she was a number-one fan.

"Ok, so I am now a super heroine. This might be a little fun." I looked at my hands; a brown guitar suddenly appeared. "Oh, great! Now random stuff is appearing!"

"That must be your weapon, Yumi-I mean Blackberry-san!"

"Blackberry?" I said, confused.

"Well, yeah! You shouted it, so that must be your super heroine name!" she said, smiling.

"Hey, how do you know all of this? You're, what, five years old." I said.

"I'm six! I know this, because I'm the second smartest kid in my class!" she responded.

"Why not the first?"

"Because, my friend, Kitazawa Ken, is the smartest." she said.

Suddenly, an antenna came out of my head mic. I heard someone screaming for help. "Oh, snap. Someone's in trouble! Gotta go! Tell them my mother called!" I told Mari. I then began to fly. I zoomed to the person in need of help. When I got there, I saw my pet cat, Tsukiko, hissing at a green monkey. "Tsukiko? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Blackberry! I came to stall this monkey for you, Nya!" she said. Wait, cats can't TALK! "I'll explain this talking business later. Come on, we gotta beat this monkey, Nya!"

"I told you! My name is Mojo, Mojo!" he shouted at Tsukiko.

"So your name is Mojo Mojo?" I asked, confused.

"No, Mojo! My name is just Mojo, Mojo!" replied the monkey.

"What? I'm not Mojo, I'm Blackberry!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't call you Mojo, Mojo!"

"Ahhh! You're confusing me!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not trying to, Mojo!"

"Oh, wait. you say Mojo at the end of your sentences…" I said, feeling stupid.

"I do, Mojo? I haven't noticed!" he said.

"Ok, you know what! Enough talking. What were you doing?" I demanded.

"I was just stealing some weapons. Do you want to joi- Wait, you have a white aura around you! You're one of those Powerpuff Brats Z!" he said.

"I guess I am…. I haven't met them, yet." I said. "Anyway!" I looked at the guitar in my hand. I got it! I then shouted, "Blackberry Notes!" I played some notes on my guitar and black notes of different sizes flew to Mojo the monkey…. Was he a monkey? I wasn't sure, because monkeys shouldn't be talking.

"Ahhh, Mojo! My ears, Mojo!" he said, covering his ears.

"Hey, are you calling my music bad?" I asked him, beyond mad.

He saw that I was pissed off, so he said, "N-no, Mojo! It's v-very nice, Mojo!"

"You can't fool me! Blackberry notes!" I said, doing the same attack again.

Mojo then went flying from the impact. "That. Was. AWSOME!" I then picked up Tsukiko. I headed for an ally way and landed. "Do you know how to change me back, Tsukiko?"

"You bet, Yumi! Here, get your compactor. Then, type in the numbers 8-2-5-9! That should do it!" Tsukiko pointed to my belt, which was purple.

I did what she told me to do and detransformed. I looked at my clothes. "There we go. Black and dark purple, the way it should be!" I said. I was in my dark purple t-shirt with my black skinny jeans, some chains on my skinny jeans, my black chocker, my black tenni-shoes, and my old necklace that was from my very first best friend who had died a long time ago. I noticed I still had the belt on. "Why do I still have the belt?"

"Because, that way you can transform when needed. About me talking, I was also hit with a white light. So, that's how I can talk!" said Tsukiko.

"And, how I am Blackberry…" I muttered. "Well, we gotta get home; I start school tomorrow."

"Got it, Yumi-chan!" said Tsukiko, jumping onto my shoulder.

And so, we began to walk home.

Me: wow… this took three pages on word…. I did NOT expect that! well, please R&R! oh, and post comments! ^^

Announcer: Next time on: Powerpuff Girls Z! Blackberry the Purple Powerpuff! We will see our main character, Yumi, starting school! But, who will she meet? Will she get along with them? Why am I here? Why am I asking questions that only the author knows?

Me: ok, who let you in here? it wasn't me, that's for sure!

Yumi: ok… SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!

Me&Announcer: …


	2. First Day at School

Hi! Kara here! well, here's the second story! ^^ Oh, and in the first chapter, I didn't know how old Ken was, so I guessed. Sorry if it was wrong! Thanks, TCW (is it ok if I call u that, The Cat Whispurrer?)

Yumi: Yes! I get to meet the others now! Although, we won't know it…. yet….

Me: SHHH! *covers Yumi's mouth* don't give anything away!

Yumi: *mutters* sorry…. I won't say any more!

Me: ^^ good character!

Yumi: ….. DON'T MAKE ME TRANSFORM!

Me: dang…..

Miyako: *runs in* stop fighting, desu!

Me: …. ok, fine…. Miyako-chan, could you please say the disclaimer?

Miyako: Sure, Kara-san! ^^ Kara doesn't own anything except Yumi-san and her family, desu! She is only a fan of D! PPGZ, desu!

Me: Thank you, Miyako-chan! please enjoy!

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. Ugh… Now? Come on! I accidentally smashed my alarm clock. Good thing I had extras. I got up, not wanting to go to school. I got dressed into a purple shirt with black stripes, black Capri's, black combat gloves, my black chocker, and the friendship necklace. I quickly ate breakfast and put my shoes on. My twin, Yukio, was right behind me.

"We're leaving!" said Yukio, grabbing both mine and his lunches.

"Bye!" I said, taking my lunch and we both walked out the door.

"Have a good first day!" said our mom.

It was pretty quiet. I had to tell my brother what happened yesterday. I took a deep breath and said, "Yukio. I have something to tell you and you have to keep it a secret no matter what."

"Sure. What is it, sis?" he said.

I then told him what happened yesterday.

"So, you're now a super heroine." he said. I just nodded. "Of course I'll keep it a secret. We were born as twins, so I'd keep any of your secrets and take them to the grave with me."

I smiled. "Thanks, bro. How about a little race?"

"Ha! You're on! I'm going to win this time!" he said.

"Ok, then. Whatever you say. On your mark…"

"Get set…."

"GO!" we both shouted at the same time. We began to run at the same time and were neck and neck. When we got to school, we continued running to our class.

That was when I remembered that we had to wait in the hall. I smirked. I stopped out in the hall as Yukio ran right in class. I bursted out laughing.

He looked around. "Oops… sorry!" he walked back out and gave me a glare. "You could have told me!"

"Sorry Yukio. I was running." I said as soon as I stopped laughing.

"You're insane." he told me.

"I already knew that. Besides, so are you." I smiled.

~Kaoru's POV~

I was looking out the window when I heard someone running into the classroom. I looked over to Momoko's desk, but she was sitting in her desk looking at the door. I then turned my attention to the door. It was a boy with black hair in an emo-style haircut. He looked at the class.

"Oops… Sorry!" was all he said.

I heard someone laughing outside the door. The boy just walked back out of the classroom. Wow, that kid was weird. But, not as weird as getting a call on Mojo destroying the city and getting there with him gone! His impression was in the gravel, though, so he had to have been in a fight. But, with who?

~Normal POV~

The teacher then walked by us. "Hi, I'm Keane-sensai. You two must be Haino Yumi and Yukio. I'll call you two in when I'm ready."

I nodded. "Ok, Keane-sensai."

"Alright." said Yukio.

I took off my belt and put it in my backpack.

"Why are you putting that in there?" he asked.

"So then it'll be harder for someone to find out who I am." I explained.

~Miyako's POV~

A few minutes after that boy had left the room, Keane-sensai came into the room and everyone went to their seats. Momoko-san and I had to stop talking about the latest clothes to listen.

"Ok, class. Today we have two new students. Come on in." said Keane-sensai. The boy from earlier walked in along with a girl that dressed pretty dark. The only color that wasn't black on her was purple.

"Please introduce yourselves." Keane-sensai said to the new students.

The girl bowed slightly. "Ohayou. I'm Haino Yumi. I am the daughter of Haino Kuma and Morinozuka Rae, both of which own very wealthy companies. I am kind of emo and gothic. I like to play video games, sing, play instruments, and play with younger kids. I am a champion in most of the martial arts including Karate, Kung Fu, Judo, and Tai Kwan Do. I can sometimes be hyper, depending on the situation."

The boy then bowed then stood up straight. "And, I'm Haino Yukio. I am Yumi's twin brother. I, like Yumi, am kind of emo and gothic. I like to play video games, improving my fighting skills, racing-and beating-Yumi, and pull pranks on my older brother Choji. I am a champion of the same martial arts as Yumi, give or take two. I tend to be calmer than Yumi."

Yumi-san looked at Himeko-san. "Hello, Morbucks Himeko-san." she smiled.

"You already know Himeko-san?" asked Keane-sensai.

Yukio-san nodded. "Yeah, our parents used to be good friends with hers, but something happened and now they're enemies."

"And it's all their father's fault." added Himeko-san.

"It is not!" yelled Yumi-san, glaring at Himeko. "It's not my mother's fault, either, and you know it Morbucks!" I noticed she would have attacked Himeko-san, but Yukio-san held her back.

"Calm down, sis. Fighting won't help the situation." he calmly said.

Yumi backed down from the attempted attack, but was still glaring at Himeko-san.

"O-Ok. Yumi-san, please take a seat next to Matsubara Kaoru. Kaoru, please raise your hand." said Keane-sensai.

Kaoru-san sighed and raised her hand. Yumi walked over to her seat. As she walked to her seat, which was also in front of Momoko-san's seat, and walked by a few of the boys in our class, I saw one or two of the boys blushed. I noticed she was tense as she sat down.

"Yukio-san, please sit in front of your sister." Keane-sensai told Yukio. Yumi's tension seemed to disappear as her brother walked to his seat.

I then saw a note on my desk. It was from Momoko-san. I opened it and read the note.

~Momoko's POV~

When Haino Yumi-san sat in front of me, I noticed something was completely different about her than all the other people in my classroom. I just couldn't place my finger on it! I just looked at her when I saw a white aura coming from her. Huh? But, Miyako, Kaoru, and I are the only Powerpuff Girls Z! Plus, we defeated Him weeks ago! She's can't be one of us! Plus, there were only seven white lights!

I quickly wrote down a note to Miyako that said 'Look at the new girl! Does she seem really different to you?'

When I got the note back, it said 'Now that you mentioned it, yes she does Momoko-san. But, she can't be… You know.'

'That's what I'm saying! This is confusing.' I gave her the note back. Then, my compactor started beeping.

~Normal POV~

I was just sitting there, when I thought I heard my belt beeping. Must have been my imagination.

Suddenly, Matsubara-san, Goutokuji-san, and Akatsutsumi-san jumped up.

"Keane-sensai, I have a fever!" shouted Akatsutsumi-san.

"I have a cold!" shouted Goutokuji-san.

"And, I have a stomach ache!" shouted Matsubara.

"We're going to the infirmary!" all three shouted at once and ran out of the classroom. They didn't look sick to me.

When I looked on my desk, I saw Yukio wrote on a piece of paper, 'You may want to go see what those three are up to.'

I crumbled the paper and raised my hand. "Keane-sensai? May I please use the restroom?" I asked. I thought my excuse was more reasonable.

"Of course, Yumi-san. Take as long as you need." Keane-sensai said.

I took my smaller bag, which held my belt, and walked out of the classroom, looking for the three that left so suddenly. When I looked up on the roof, I found them. I hid behind a wall and watched.

"Hyper Blossom!" shouted Akatsutsumi-san.

"Rolling Bubbles!" shouted Goutokuji-san.

"Powered Buttercup!" shouted Matsubara-san.

What was with all the shouting? Anyway, I saw all three of them transform into the Powerpuff Girls Z! So, I wasn't the only one who had a secret at our school! The Powerpuff Girls Z flew away to where the fight was going to happen. Not wanting to miss out on the action, I transformed. "Singing Blackberry!" I then did my pose and followed them.

End of Chapter.

Me: So! How'd you all like this chapter?

Momoko: Awww! I wanna read some more!

Yumi: Don't worry, Momoko! She'll update soon. Trust me!

Me: May be…. may be not. *grins*

Kaoru: So, who are we fighting? Who?

Me: You'll find out soon enough, Kaoru. ^^

Miyako: It's not nice to keep secrets.

Me: And yet you have a big one.

Miyako: …..It's not a secret if other people know! Like Momoko-san and Kaoru-san!

Me: ok… anyway, R&R, please! ^^


	3. The new Powerpuff Member Joins!

Me: Yep, here the PPGZ will finally meet the new girl! The one who kicked Mojo's butt! ^^

Kaoru: Finally! But, who do we fight?

Miyako: We'll have to read, Kaoru-san.

Momoko: Yeah! I'm already a fourth into the story!

Yumi: -_-' wow, that was quick…

Momoko: I think it's a good one! Anyway, Kara doesn't own any characters besides Yumi and her family.

Me: Yep! ^^ On with the story!

~Kaoru's POV~

Ugh, it was the Roudyruff Boys that were behind this mess. "Sonic Hammer!" I shouted, pounding my hammer down and sending a blast toward those idiots.

They dodged my attack.

"Bubble Boing!" Bubbles swung her giant wand around and a bubble headed to the RRB. Again, they dodged.

"Pudding Shoot!" Blossom shot her yo-yo. They once again dodged.

"Hey, why don't you idiots stay still so we can hit you?" I shouted.

"Ha! We're not just gonna stand around and have girls beat us!" said Brick.

"Yeah!" said Boomer.

"We'll just fight back." said Butch.

I wanted to kill them so badly!

~Normal POV~

I had just gotten to the battlefield. I saw Akatsutsumi-san with spitballs in her hair, earwax in Goutojuki-san's hair, and a very stinky sock spinning around Matsubara-san. This seemed the perfect time to help them. I summoned my guitar and shouted, "Blackberry Notes!"

The Roudyruff Boys Mari had mentioned before were surprised at the attack and were got off guard.

I smirked. "Yo! What are you guys doing?" I demanded.

"What are we doing? What does it look like we're doing! Beating the Powerpuffs!" said the leader, who Mari had called Brick

"Who are you, anyway?" asked the blue one, who Mari said was named Boomer.

"You have no right to ruin our fun." said the green one, who Mari had said was named Butch.

"I am Blackberry. And I'm here to help the Powerpuff Girls Z! Even if they don't know who I am!" I told them.

"Ha! You're just a girl! We'll beat you and continue beating the Powerpuff Losers!" said Brick. Well, someone was overconfident.

I shrugged. "Fine. Give it your best shot. I doubt you'll beat me, though." I told them.

"We'll show you! Earwax Q-tips!" said Boomer, using his attack to try grossing me out.

I let the earwax cover me, and then pretended to yawn. "That all you got? If so, then I guess you're weaker than girls!" I smirked.

"What! We are NOT weaker than girls!" said Brick. He got out a heart-shaped straw and said, "Spitball Straw!"

Again, I let his attack hit me. I didn't even flinch. Ugh, this is as bad as the spitball fights Hikaru and Riku get into. And the earwax is really sticky. It's stickier than honey and syrup! Although I thought those things, I didn't show any signs of being grossed out. Instead, I sighed, "Man, this is getting pathetic." I just loved ticking people who think they're better off; it was just in my nature, even though I was a good girl.

"Yeah, well, try this one." said Butch. He took a sock out of his shoe, which I wondered how he did that but ignored it, and said, "Stinky Sock Boomerang!" he then flung the sock toward me.

I'll admit, it stunk worse than sewage! But, I still stood there. I knew I must have nearly broke, but oh well. I didn't. "For crying out loud. I have more brothers than there are you! Nothing grosses me out too much, except on how much make-up my sisters put on. It's a lot more than most girly-girls put on!" I got my guitar ready. "Time to rock out! Blackberry Concert!" I played some notes on my guitar and, instead of notes coming from my guitar, the antenna popped up on my head mic. Out of that came sound waves. It not only sent the Roudyruff Boys flying, but it also fixed everything that was destroyed from the fight or the Boys.

I landed on the sidewalk and said, "Well, at least they tried to put up a fight, unlike that monkey thing." I saw a lake nearby and ran over to it, diving in. When I came back up, the spitballs, earwax, and sock stench were gone. I got out and used Blackberry Concert to clean the water. "There! All clean!" I said.

"So, Blackberry, were you the one who kicked Mojo's butt?" asked Blossom.

"You mean that monkey thing that I attacked, then yes." I replied.

"Stop calling me that, Mojo!" said the fist villain I heard when I first became Blackberry. "Ow, my ears hurt again from that racket!"

I turned around and glared at Mojo. "Did you just call my music bad AGAIN, MONKEY BREATH?" I yelled at him. I then noticed Mojo had scissors and a lock of my hair. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING WITH A LOCK OF MY HAIR?"

"Err…. Umm… N-Nothing, Mojo!" he said, running away from me.

"Ugh, annoying beast." I muttered.

"Wow, you actually BEAT the Roudyruff Boys alone! That was awesome! And, you didn't even have to put a finger on Mojo to get him to run off." said Buttercup, amazed at my work.

"Not to mention, you fixed the city, desu." said Bubbles.

"Well, it was kind of easy, beating the Roudyruffs. I have six brothers, so I've learned how to cope." I replied, shrugging at what seemed like a big deal to them. "I'm thinking Yukio is wondering where I am…" I said out loud.

"Wait, you know that new guy in our school?" asked Blossom.

I nodded. "Yeah, I go there, too. In fact, I sit in your class."

"Come on! Let's go see the Professor!" said Momoko. "He'll want to know about our new member… You will join us, right Blackberry?"

"Of course! We're all heroes after all. Heroines. How ever you wanna put it." I said, nodding.

We all flew off to the Professor's lab, of which I didn't know where it was. When we got there, we landed in the main room and I saw the Mayor.

"Why's the Mayor here?" I asked, confused.

"How'd you know it was the Mayor? At first we thought he was something else!" said Kaoru.

"Easy, my father and mother once had a meeting with him and my siblings and I had to come along." I replied. "He and my mother were really good friends. He and my mother want me and my siblings to call him 'Uncle', even though he isn't our uncle."

"Alright, good job girls. Hello Blackberry." said a guy in a white lab coat.

"How'd you know my PPGZ name?" I asked.

"Because my son, Ken, and I were watching the battle." he said.

"Do you mean Kitazawa Ken?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's me." said a kid looking a lot like the Professor.

"Oh, well I know Ishino Mari from your class. She's the whole reason I'm Blackberry." I said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah. She told me a little about you." said Ken.

"Ok, come here and I'll be able to detransform you." said the Professor.

"No need to. I can do that my self." I said, getting my compactor and pressing the numbers 8-2-5-9. I was back in the clothes I had on before I transformed.

"Yumi-san?" said all three girls at once.

"Yep. It's me, Momoko-chan, Miyako-chan, and Kaoru-chan." I said. Since we were all teammates now, I thought I might as well call them by their first names.

"And, you know our names?" said Blossom.

"Will the surprises ever stop?" muttered Buttercup.

The others then detransformed.

"We may want to get back to school." I said.

As we were running back to school, Momoko asked, "So what are you going to tell your brother?"

"The truth." I responded.

"What? You can't!" growled Kaoru, stopping in front of me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, Yumi-san! He just doesn't need to know, desu!" said Miyako, agreeing with Kaoru.

"But, I've already told him who Blackberry is. He never tells any of my secrets, anyway. He's never broken any promises, either!" I said. "I tell him everything! Just trust me on this one. He won't tell!"

"We've only met you today, though." said Momoko. She had a really good point.

"Ok, then, not as a friend but as a comrade, a teammate!" I protested. "Besides, we're closer than most twins; we are the only ones that helped the other get through tough times. All my other friends were only pretending to be just because I had money. I had another person that I knew I could depend on, but…" I then clutched the necklace I had. "…But, she died a long time ago." I finished my sentence just barely over a whisper.

End of Chapter.

Yumi: umm…. Why'd you end this chapter like that?

Miyako: *is crying* that's sooo sad! We're sorry, desu!

Momoko: Yeah! *is also crying*

Kaoru: umm… guys… calm down….. -_-'

Me: Well, R&R please! ^^ also, if the ratings on this story is wrong, I didn't know… like I said on chapter one, MY FIRST FANFIC!


	4. the Author's Kara's Randomness

Me: Ok, so this isn't part of the story, but I'm just so proud of Powerpuff Girls Z! Blackberry the Purple Powerpuff! Thank you all who have read the story! =D

Yukio: Thanks!

Me: hey… where's Yumi?

Yukio: Over there playing video games with Kaoru… *points to Yumi and Kaoru in front of a T.V. playing a wrestling video game* I'm gonna go now… Bye… *leaves*

Me: *sigh* Yumi, come over here!

Yumi: No! I'm busy! Me and Kaoru's points are even! I'm not giving up until one of us wins!

Me: But, are you excited that people are reading the story?

Yumi: Yeah, that's why I'm playing against Kaoru!

Kaoru: Better give up. I'm taking this point!

Yumi: Ha! Wanna bet? I've played this game many times before. I'm gonna be the one taking this- Hey! What move was that?

Kaoru: Told ya I'd take this point.

Me: ok…. While they're playing that video game, I'll go on randomly. Well, first off, we have a VERY special guest with us today! Everyone, meet my friend from wetpaint, whom we shall call SB for now. Come on in, buddy!

SB: *comes in* hello. I RP as Yuzu/Sonic Bell on Kara's RP site! I also RP as Blaze and Blade on the site, who are the RRB versions of Blackberry and Bell! ^^

Me: Yeah, and she's the first one to have joined… and the only one so far. Oh, well! ^^

SB: Say, when is Bell coming into the story?

Me: Don't worry! She'll be in an up-coming chapter. I just can't think of a way to put her into the story, but I'll make it up as I go! xD

SB: Fine...

Me: Ok, on to randomness! Has anyone else noticed that in PPG, PPGZ, and in PPGD all the letters rhyme? Did they do that on purpose?

Miyako: I don't know, desu.

Momoko: *Is looking at the traffic on the story* Wow! Someone from Jamaica read this! Two people from Mexico, one from Canada, one from UK, and one from Colombia. Not to mention a lot from USA!

Me: Cool! *does victory dance* Boo-Yaw! ^^

*door knob wiggles*

Miyako: I wonder who that is, desu?

*door breaks down and in come the Roudyruff Boys*

Me: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? I DIDN'T INVITE YOU HERE! LEAVE RIGHT NOW!

Brick: Yeah, right! We're not leaving! *sticks finger in his nose*

Boomer: Yeah! *sticks finger in his nose.

Butch: You'll have to make us get out. *does same as his brothers*

Kaoru: YOU! *is steaming mad* YOU'RE GOING DOWN! *forgets they don't know who she is and transforms into Buttercup* Powered Buttercup!

Me: *mutters* great. Now, I have to erase their memories after this….. idiot…..

Brick: YOU'RE Buttercup? Wow, ya learn something new everyday….

Momoko: Kaoru, you idiot! You just transformed!

Kaoru: Oh, snap…. Oops…

Me: Oh, don't worry! I have been given the power to erase memories because I am the author of this story! ^^

Miyako: That's good, desu wa!

Yumi: Oh, come on! You left the game on! Here, I'll pause it…. *pauses game. Sees the Roudyruff Boys* Hey, when'd those losers get here?

Brick: We're not losers!

Yumi: Really? Then why'd you lose to a GIRL on your last battle? It was just ONE GIRL! *smirks*

RRB: SHUT UP! WE CAN BEAT HER THE NEXT TIME WE SEE HER!

Yumi: You wanna prove it? *still smirking*

Me: Oh, great…. Here we go…. *rolls eyes; sighs*

Miyako: Wait! Kara-san doesn't seem to want there to be a fight, desu wa!

Boomer: Shut up, girl!

Miyako: *tears up* Th-that's not nice!

Yumi: OK! NO ONE TALKS TO MY FRIENDS THAT WAY! PREPARE FOR AN ULTIMANT DEFEAT!

Brick: Ha! Yeah, right!

Me: Ugh! Why me?

SB: I dunno why you.

Me: ….. Never mind….

Yumi: I can take you down without becoming Blackberry!

Brick: YOU'RE the one who had beat us?

Butch: Looks like it's time for revenge.

Yukio: *pops up*

Me: ACK! TOO MANY PEOPLE! HELP ME, SOMEONE! T^T

Tsukiko: *pads in* Hello everyone, Nya!

Me: *eye twitches*

Tsukiko: wow, this is a medium-sized room!

Yukio: *glares at RRB* If you hurt my sister, you'll get the same in return. GOT IT?

Me: Ok, you know what? I GIVE UP! I'm just going to watch and eat popcorn… and sit in this chair…. *pops popcorn and sits in a chair*

Yumi: Yukio, I can handle these losers myself….

Yukio: fine, but I'll stay and eat popcorn just in case.

Yumi: *snickers* what, are you going to throw popcorn at them?

Yukio: Haha. Very funny. It was so funny, I forgot to laugh.

Boomer: Then why not laugh now?

Yumi: *bursts out, laughing* Ok, THAT was funnier than the thought of Yukio throwing popcorn.

Me: *sighs* Sometimes Yumi can be so cruel… But, I'll admit, it's kind of funny…. Not as funny as CH. 11 of Mia Suoh's story… Tamaki is SOOO stupid! The twins, too! Oh, if you ever read her story, (that chapter, specifically) I HELPED HER COME UP WITH THE IDEA OVER THE PHONE! xDDD

Yumi: ok, of all the random things, you advertise for someone ELSE'S story?

Me: But, it has my Ouran High School Host Club character…. Takara Fujioka…. And she is someone who you do NOT want to meet in an ally way. FEAR HER DEATH GLARE!

Buttercup: Hey, wait… I thought this was a fanfic for our anime…

Me: It is… But, on this one, I go into random mode….. Hopefully making people laugh…

Miyako: So, no story, desu?

Me: Not for this one, Miyako-chan…. Let's see what Yumi's doing…

Yukio: *grabs some popcorn*

Yumi: *transforms* Singing Blackberry!

Boomer: What?

Brick: Are ALL of you Powerpuffs?

Me: The only ones that aren't are me and SB….

SB: Yep…. Oh, and the readers!

Butch: well, this stinks…

Buttercup: Hey, let's do our attacks at the same time, Blackberry.

Blackberry: Okie dokie! Ready…

Buttercup: Set…

Blackberry: Blackberry Notes! Buttercup: Sonic Smash!

Brick: ah, great….

RRB: *sent flying through your screen*

Me: ACK! ARE YOU OK, READER(S)? SORRY!

SB: wow… That's gonna leave a mark…

Blackberry: How's that possible?

Buttercup: I-I don't know….

Blackberry: I'll fix it! Blackberry Concert! *fixes screen while sending RRB to Tokyo's Main Street* There we go! ^^

Miyako: That would have been really bad if they stayed there, desu…

Momoko: Got that right…

Me: W-Well, that's it for my randomness… Better stop before things get worse… There will probably be another thing of me being random… until the next chapter, BYE! *pushes everyone out, turns off lights, leaves*


End file.
